This invention relates to a multiband radio receiver in which a preset station selection operation is carried out with non-lock type channel selecting switches, and more particularly to a station selection indicating device in such a receiver in which the channel selecting switch effecting a preset station selection operation is displayed or indicated.
Recently, due to the rapid progress of electronic engineering, a variety of radio receivers has been proposed. For example, a digitally controlled preset radio receiver was disclosed in applicant's Japanese Utility Model Application No. 11353/1975. In the above conventional radio receiver, the channel preset system comprises a preset switch; a channel selecting switch; a pulse generator for selectively generating up pulses and down pulses; an UP/DOWN counter connected to the pulse generator; a digital display means for displaying a frequency value in response to the digital output signal of the U/D counter; a digital-to-analog convertor connected to the U/D counter to convert the digital output signal thereof into an analog signal, the analog signal being applied to varactor diodes in a tuning circuit; a memory means such as a random access memory (RAM) for memorizing the output of the U/D counter and providing outputs as to the data addressed therein to the U/D counter; and a control circuit for controlling write and read-out operation of the RAM.
In this case, however, the multiband radio receiver as described above is disadvantageous in the following respect. Since non-lock type channel selecting switches are employed, it cannot be determined at what channel the station being received is preset. Accordingly, when it is required to change the preset signal reception, sometimes the channel selecting switch by which the station being received has been preset may be erroneously operated again.